Vous ne savez pas ce que l'on a vécu
by Amelga
Summary: Dans une ville normale, dans une maison normale, dans une famille presque normale venez découvrir les terribles tragédies qui touchèrent la famille Afton. Dans un lieu magique, venez découvrir l'horreur. Restez assis le spectacle va bientôt commencer...


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Donc me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire sur Fnaf !**

 **Bien sûr, tout est la propriété de notre cher Scott Cawthon à part les noms de certains personnages.**

 **Je tiens à dire que je m'inspire un peu de ce que j'ai entendu sur le livre _Five nights at Freddy's Silver eyes_**

 **désolée mais vu mon niveau en anglais je ne l'ai pas lu et j'ai donc fait la moitié au feeling !**

 **Le rythme de publication ne sera pas régulier (ceux qui me suivent doivent déjà le savoir).**

 **Je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser et si ça vaut le coup de faire une suite...**

 **Donc j'attends vos avis et... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un lieu de joie pour petits et grands. Un lieu où tous vos rêves _(tous vos cauchemars)_ prennent vie pour votre plus grand plaisir !

En effet, la pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear possède deux animatronics qui ont fait sa renommée : Freddy et Bonnie. Ce sont deux mascottes électroniques de couleur dorée qui resplendissent de mille feux : Freddy est un ours chanteur présentant des spectacles et animant les anniversaires et Bonnie est un lapin musicien, blagueur, amusant la galerie et accompagnant Freddy lors de ses représentations. Ce lieu était donc le paradis _(ou l'enfer)_ des enfants et ses deux créateurs en étaient très fiers.

La pizzeria était la propriété de l'entreprise Fazbear's Entertainment elle même créée et dirigée par deux amis de longue date, Henry Keller et William Afton.

Ils étaient depuis longtemps devenus les idoles des enfants et des parents. Henry s'occupait du design et de la construction des animatronics tandis que William s'occupait de la paperasse. Ils avaient comme but commun de rendre les enfants heureux et les voir rire et sourire étaient, pour eux, les meilleures récompenses possibles.

Henry et William étaient tous deux père : le premier avait un petit garçon nommé Sammy et le deuxième avait trois enfants : Jack, Tim et Ava.

Jack était l'aîné. C'était un jeune homme de 13 ans, blagueur comme son père, roux, des yeux marrons clairs, tellement clairs qu'on les croirait en or fondu. C'était un garçon qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il était plein d'énergie et faisait la fierté de son père. Il adorait son frère et sa sœur et n'hésitait pas à leur faire une blague de temps en temps _(c'était juste pour rire...)_.

Tim, âgé de 9 ans, était d'un naturel plus réservé, il était un peu le contraire de son frère : il était timide, silencieux et n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. C'était un garçon plutôt petit pour son âge, brun, et il avait de grands yeux noirs/gris dans lesquels on se perdait. Ces yeux étaient le reflet de ses sentiments. Etant plus petit et plus calme que son grand frère, il subissait souvent les mauvaises de celui-ci et de ses copains mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais _(je te pardonne grand frère...)_.

Ava était la plus petite (6 ans et demi) et la seule fille de William. C'était une adorable fillette toujours coiffée de deux couettes rousses et dont les yeux verts brillaient avec la force de l'innocence due à son âge. Elle était en admiration devant ses deux grands frères, aimait rire avec Jack et jouait avec Tim. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était très perspicace et donnait souvent des conseils à sa famille _(ne t'approche pas trop d'eux, ils peuvent être méchants...)_.

Ils étaient à eux trois les rayons de soleil de leur père.

Avec Sammy, ils étaient également les "ingénieurs" de Fazbear's Entertainment : en effet, leurs pères leur demandaient souvent (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) leur avis et s'inspiraient d'eux pour créer de nouveaux animatronics.

Ainsi avaient vu le jour de nombreux produits dérivés et de nouvelles idées pour des restaurants à venir : les Goldens Freddy et Bonnie (qui existaient déjà dans Freddy Fazbear's Pizza), des personnages tels que Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Balloon Boy, une Marionnette..., des costumes, des versions plus peluches que les Goldens, des versions jouets ( _Toys_ ), des versions encore plus mignonnes pour des bébés éventuellement et donc de nouveaux personnages comme Ballora, Baby... Mais ce n'était encore que des idées pour certaines.

Mais les quatre enfants avaient déjà adopté certains animatronics :

Sammy adorait Freddy, il faut le comprendre, il avait le même nœud papillon et le même chapeau que lui quand il jouait "au grand" ! Son père était ravi qu'il lui plaise autant.

Jack préférait largement Foxy aux autres (il avait même un masque de lui à la maison !). Ils avaient les mêmes yeux et étaient tous les deux joueurs et blagueurs. Jack adorait raconter des histoires à son petit frère et à sa petite sœur et Foxy était celui qui racontait les meilleures histoires.

Tim, lui, n'avait pas d'animatronics préférés (même s'il adorait Bonnie et sa guitare et Balloon Boy et ses ballons) mais il avait une véritable phobie des Goldens et plus particulièrement de Golden Freddy pour une raison inconnue des autres. Ava n'arrêtait pas de lui répétait qu'il lui faisait penser à la Marionnette en raison de sa générosité (le Marionnette devait normalement distribuer des cadeaux aux autres enfants) mais aussi parce qu'elle était la plus discrète, comme lui.

Mais pour Ava, les meilleurs animatronics étaient ceux de la collection "bébé" : Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Ballora mais surtout Baby. Elle était habillée de la même manière qu'elle, avait les mêmes couettes et les mêmes yeux verts. Elle était vraiment sa préférée !

Vraiment, les animatronics faisaient la joie de tous et personne n'avait à s'en plaindre. Mais personne non plus ne savait ce qui allait arriver... Personne n'allait en réchapper...

 _On veut juste jouer... On veut juste rire... C'était juste une blague..._

 _Je vais vous remettre ensemble..._

 _Ce n'est pas fini..._

 _Vous ne savez pas ce que l'on a vécu... Mais maintenant, vous saurez..._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Le Prologue !**

 **Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser... C'est encore un peu brouillon dans ma tête et j'attends vos avis pour savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît et... à la prochaine !**


End file.
